In the area of implosion-resistant cathode ray tube structures, it is known to provide substantially "L"-shaped bracket members having a base portion and an upstanding attachment portion affixed thereto. The upstanding attachment portion usually has a hole or slot and is formed to fit over a bolt or some similar supportive means. Also, the base portion is normally welded to a rimband and the rimband and base portion are encircled and compressed by a metal band member. Thus, the bracket member supports the cathode ray tube while the compressive force exerted on the rimband and evacuated envelope by the metal band enhances the implosion protection and inhibits flying glass particles upon sudden rupture of the evacuated envelope.
Present-day cathode ray tube structures normally have a substantially rectangular-shaped viewing portion which extends to an upstanding rectangular-shaped flange member. The rimbands, normally two half-shells, may have an ear member welded to each corner, and adhesive is applied thereto, and the half-shells encircle the rectangular-shaped flange member. Thereafter, a metal band is applied under tension to the rimbands and exerts a compressive force thereon.
Although such structures have been and still are extensively employed in fabricating implosion-resistant cathode ray tubes, it has been found that such structures do leave something to be desired. More specifically, it has been found that the normal dimensional tolerances encountered in fabricating the envelope tend to cause vairations in the positional location of the rimbands and rigidly affixed "L"-shaped brackets. Even if the positional location of the rigidly affixed "L"-shaped bracket members is rigidly controlled, as is necessary in order to provide for proper alignment with a supporting structures, it has been found that the rimbands tend to "buckle" whenever the compressive force of the metal band is applied due to the strap tending to "draw" the rimband around the corners. As a result, the implosion-resistant capabilities as well as the appearance of the structure are deleteriously affected.
Additionally, it has also been found that the jointure of the radius of curvation of the envelope corners and the flattened portion extending from the jointure is a critical area in so far rupture and implosion of the evacuated envelope is concerned. Thus, it is important that the compressive force exerted on the rimbands and the envelope be effected on the radius of curvature of the corners prior to the flattened portion of the envelope. Therefore, the size and configuration of the base portion of the "L"-shaped bracket member becomes especially significant.